assisten's love for boss
by ujibaby03
Summary: tentang seorang gadis bernama jung yerin yang memiliki seorang asisten pribadi atau pembantu pribadi bernama eun bi, namun sang asisten harus pindah ke busan dikarenakan sesuatu ,namun eun bi telah menyiapkan seorang pengganti dirinya ,seorang namja bernama kim taehyung, tak disangka, kim taehyung Cinta mati pada sang majikan, jung yerin,...
1. chapter 1

Kring.. Kring

Suara alarm memecah keheningan di sebuah kamar bernuansa soft pink, sosok yang tengah terlelap itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, tangannya meraba jam yang berbunyi dari tadi dan mematikannya ,jung yerin nama gadis itu, yerin menggosok matanya dan mulai bangkit meninggalkan kamarnya, ketika sampai ditangga, sesosok gadis menyambutnya "selamat pagi nona, sarapan sudah siap"yerin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, sang asisten mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk majikan ,setelah selesai menyiapkan makan, asisten pun beranjak akan pergi, "hei eunbi, kau mau kemana? "Tanya yerin dengan nada agak marah,"saya mau pergi kekamar nona"jawab eunbi,

"Apakah kerjaanmu hanya tidur,menonton tv,dan malas malasan dikamar?apakah kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain hah?"kata yerin kesal

"Maaf nona,saya berencana menunggu nona selesai makan lalu membersihkannya"jawab eunbi

"Kemarilah dan duduk dikursi sekarang!"perintah yerin,eunbi hanya menunduk nmun perlahan duduk dikursi didepan yerin..

"Sekarang makanlah!"perintah yerin lagi,"maksud nona?"tanya eunbi ragu,

Yerin mendengus pelan"sekarang kau ambil piring,ambil makanan yang kau suka dan makanlah,dan jangan lupa ambil yang banyak karna aku tidak mau ada makanan yang terbuang,dirumah ini hanya ada kau dan aku jadi kau harus menghabiskannya karna aku tak mampu menghabiskannya"jelas yerin panjang lebar kemudian fokus lagi pada makanannya,

"Baik nona"jawan eunbi kemudian tersenyum kecil diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan yerin,

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya yerin yang duluan selesai makan,

Setelah menyuruh eunbi untuk mbereskan makanan karna eunbi belum selesai makan, yerin pergi kekamarnya, dikamar ,yerin menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya,

"Huaaaahhh bosannya,setiap hari begini terus,bisa mati kebosanan aku"yerin berteriak hingga terdengar keluar kamar,karena bosan yerin hanya berguling guling tidak jelas lalu kemudian diam ,

"Aishh aku pergi keluar saja"yerin pun mengambil jaketnya untuk menutupi baju tanpa lengannya ,lalu mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja ,baru sampai dibawah tangga ,yerin terpeleset dan jatuh dengan lutut yang lebih dulu menyentuh lantai,

"Eunbi-yaaaaaa"teriak yerin

Datanglah eunbi yang datang dari kamar mandi sambil melap tangannya yang agak basah, mungkin habis mrngepel ,"nona? Kenapa?!"seru eunbi panik dan membantu yerin berdiri, "ishhh bodohnya kau, kau baru mengepel ha? Seharusnya kau beri tanda disini! Lihat lututku sakit"omel yerin, "maafkan saya nona, saya pikir nona tidak akan keluar kamar"kata eunbi menunduk takut, "ishh, yasudah antarkan aku ke supermarket, aku mau beli sesuatu,ambil kuncinya cepat"kata yerin sambil jalan tertatih dan meninggalkan eunbi ,

Eunbi segera mengambil kunci nya dilantai yang sempat dijatuhkan yerin tadi kemudian segera menyusul yerin diluar.

Eunbi segera masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah ada yerin dibelakang. "Kita akan ke supermarket kan nona? Bahan bahan makanan sudah hampir habis"toleh eunbi pada yerin.

"Ya setelah itu kita langsung pulang"sahut yerin sambil memainkan hpnya.

Eunbi segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

Setelah hampir 20 menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai di supermarket besar. Yerin keluar diikuti eunbi dibelakannya.

Eunbi mengambil keranjang dan menyusul yerin.

"Kau ambilah barang yang dibutuhkan ,aku akan membeli es krim dan menunggu mu disana"kata yerin.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari eunbi, yerin pun pergi.

Eunbi sudah memilih beberapa barang, ketika ingin mengambil barang yang berada diatas rak, diapun tak sampai dan mencoba menjinjit, sementara jarinya sampai. Eunbi menarik perhatian barang itu paksa dan barang pun terlempar mengenai kepala seseorang, tidak ada suara dari sang korban eunbi. Namun eunbi tetap mendatangi orang itu dan minta maaf.

"Maaf tuan, saya tak sengaja, tadi saya berusaha mengambil barang yang letaknya tinggi tapi barangny terlempar, sungguh"jelas eunbi

Orang itu menoleh. "Eunbi " jelas seorang lelaki tampan pada eunbi ."taehyung? "Eunbi juga ikutan kaget. Ternyata korban eunbi adalah sepupunya sendiri


	2. 2

Eunbi pun masuk ke dalam Mobil Yang sudah Ada yerin didalamnya, "kita ke supermarket kan Nona? Sekalian membeli bahan makanan Yang sudah hampir habis"kata eunbi pada yerin dibelakang. Yerin hanya berdehem sembari menyalakan musik dihp nya,

15 menit kemudian,

Mereka sampai, yerin segera Turun dari Mobil diikuti eunbi dibelakangnya, setelah didalaam, "eunbi ya, ambilah semua bahan yang kau butuhkan, aku Akan membeli es krim dan menunggu mu disana"kata yerin, eunbi membalas dengan anggukan, setelah yerin pergi, eunbi segera mengambil kebutuhannya, semua barangnya sudah agak banyak, ketika dia ingin mengambil sebuah sampo diatas rak tinggi, tangannya tak sampai, eunbi pun tak kehabisab akal, dia segera meraih sampo itu dengan satu jarinya lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga, alhasil sampo itu terlempar Dan mengenai kepala seseorang, tak Ada suara dari sang korban, namun terlihat tangannya mengusap kepalanya sendiri, eunbi segera memungut sampo itu Dan menghampiri korbannya, "permisi tuan, saya tidak sengaja Dan ...blablabla"eunbi menjelaskan secara tak beraturan, orang itu terlihat terganggu, kemudian membalik badannya ,eunbi langsung berhenti bicara,memang hening sesaat tapi kemudian..

"Jung eunbi!!!"

"Kim taehyung!!!"

Sahut keduanya pelan

"Wah ternyata korbanku adalah sepupu ku sendiri"jelas eunbi

"Tega sekali kau melempar sampo padaku, untung kepalaku kuat, hei bagaimna kabarmu sepupuku tersayang? "Taehyung

"Baiik sekali tae ,bagaimana kabarmu? Kuliat seperti nya sangat baik"eunbi

"Hehe, kau kesini dengan siapa? Majikanmu? "Taehyung

"Iya dengan majikanku, dia menunggu di depan, hei bagaimana kerjamu? Ada kerja? "Eunbi

"Huffttt, tidak juga, aku masih belum dapat pekerjaan, kau tau kan orangtuaku ada luar daerah, mana mungkin aku ikut kesana"taehyung

"Aku turut sedih ya, tenang, masih ada lowongan kerja diluar sana, kau hanya perlu bekerja keras, semangat"eunbi mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Terima Kasih"taehyung tersenyum tulus.

Mereka berbincang mengenai berbagai hal hingga melupakan sosok yang menunggu dari...

"Eh taehyung, aku hampir lupa majikanku masih menunggu, aku harus pergi sekarang!"eunbi

"Baiklah, kabar kabari ya, bersikap baiklah pada majikanmu"taehyung

"Tentu, kau semoga sukses"eunbi

Di meja dekat kasir, yerin menghabiskan es krim terakhirnya lalu membuangnya di tong sampah di sebelahnya, eunbi datang,

"Dari mana saja? Liatlah berapa bungkus es krim yang sudah kuhabiskan?"kata yerin merengut membuat pipinya agak mengembung,

"Maaf nona,tadi saya bertemu sepupu ,dan berbicara"eunbi

"Sudahlah cepat. Bayar,aku tunggu diluar"kata yerin lalu pergi meninggalkan eunbi.

Eunbi hanya mrnggelengkan kepalanya melihat majikannya,lalu segera membayar. Barangnya, dan menyusul yerin diluar...

skip...

Di meja makan, yerin dan eunbi sedang makan malam,tentu setelah yerin memaksa eunbi untuk ikut malam dengannya,yerin sudah selesai duluan, "kalau sudah selesai ,buatkan aku susu, antarkan kekamarku"kata yerin sambil mengelap mulutnya, "ya nona, mau gelas kecil, sedang atau besar? "Tanya eunbi pada yerin yang sudah elangkah menuju kamarnya, mendemgarnya yerin langsung menghentikan langkahnya ,"gelas sedang saja"kata nya kemudian melanjutkan dengan dengusan,

Eunbi hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

Tok,tok,tok,

Pintu dibuka oleh eunbi ,sambil membawa nampan berisi gelas susu yang tadi dipesan yerin,

Lalu eunbi menaruh gelas diatas meja,

Yerin guling guling diatas kasur sambil memainkan hpnya,melihat susunya datang ,yerin langsung bangkit dan mengambil susunya lalu menegaknya habis,

"Terima Kasih susunya, sudah, tidur sana,aku mau nonton TV, aku mau begadang, hush"usir yerin lalu melompat dari kasur dan pergi keluar kamar,

Eunbi segera membereskan gelasnya,kemudian pergi menuju dapur melewati yerin, besok yerin libur kerja, tidak kerja juga sih,tapi hanya membantu asisten ayahnya mengurus usaha mereka,

Setelah itu,eunbi mengucapkan selamat malam pada yerin, kemudian bergegas masuk kamar,

Baru eunbi mengistirahatkan badannya, suara dering telponnta berdering,eunbi segera mengangkatnya ,

"Halo?ini siapa? "

"Taehyung? "

"Hai eunbi yaaa, selamat malam

Taehyung? "

"Iya, kau sedang apa? Aku kan sudah janji akan menghubungi mu, nanti kalau ada apa apa kan tinggal hubungi, hehe"taehyung

"Tae, aku habis kerja tadi, ini baru aja istirahat, tae, aku mau tanya bagaimana kabar ibuku ya? Ibumu dekat dengan ibuku kan? Apa ibumu pernah bicara lewat telpon dengan ibumu? "Eunbi

"Ah ya, kadang kadang sih, nanti aku bertanya pada ibuku bagaimana kabar ibumu, sekalian kumintakan nomor hp ibumu ya"taehyung

"Iya, tae, ini sudah jam 10 malam, kau tak tidur?"eunbi

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas, aku sudah biasa tidur larut malam, apa kau ingin tidur? "Taehyung

"Iya biasanya aku tidur jam 10 tepat, yasudah, aku tutup telponnya ya, jangan lupa kirimkan nomor telpon ibuku ya"eunbi menguap

"Ya, selamat malam"taehyung

"Selmat malam"balas eunbi

Esoknya...

Drrttt,

Bunyi sms hp eunbi,

Eunbi yang sudah selesai berganti baju, segera mengambil hp nya dan membuka sms yang berasal dari 'taehyung'

'Nomor telpon ibumu 08xxxxxxxx'

Pesan singkat taehyung membuatnya bahagia ,eunbi ingin sekali menekan tombol telpon pada hpnya, tapi dia teingat dengan nonanya,jung yerin yang sedang berada dikamarnya,mungkin mandi,eunbi harus menyiapkan sarapan bagi nona tersayangnya itu,karena yerin akan berangkat sekitar 25 menit lagi,eunbi akhirnya meletakkan hpnya diatas meja,

Kemudian segera pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan,

Yerin memakai bajunya setelah mandi, kaos pink lengan panjang, jeans, lalu rambutnya digerai ,

Yerin akan pergi kekantor ayahnya yang diurus asisten ayahnya, dia hanya akan membantu sedikit sedikit pekerjaan ayahnya itu,

Setelah memasukkan barang barang pentingnya kedalam tas, yerin segera mengambil hp nya lalu keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan,

Sudah ada eunbi yang menyiapkan nasi untuknya, "selamat pagi nona"sapa eunbi sambil membungkukkan badannya,

"Pagi"balas yerin

Yerin segera duduk dikursi dan memulai makannya, dia melirik eunbi yang hendak pergi,

"Eunbi, kau mau kemana?duduk dan makan sekarang bersamaku"perintahnya sambil menunjuk kursi didepannya,

"Tapi nona, saya mau bersiap siap untuk mengantar nona"ujar eunbi

"Aishh nanti saja, cepat makan ,Sekarang"kata yerin menekan.

"Baik Nona"balas eunbi kemudian duduk di depan yerin ,

Mereka menikmati makan dalam hening,

Eunbi mengantar yerin kekantor ,

SKIP

Dirumah ,eunbi ,mengambil hpnya dan segera mencari kontak ibunya yang sudah diberi taehyung tadi pagi.

Segera saja eunbi menekan tombol call

"Ibuuu"teriak eunbi memenuhi kamarnya,

"Eunbi?sayang?"sapa ibu eunbi diujung sana,

"Ibu,aku merindukanmu,akhirnya aku menemukan nomor ibu dari taehyung, bagaimana kabar ibu, baik baik saja kan? "Kata eunbi kelewat senang.

Terdengar keheningan diujung sana, "ibu? Bu? "

"Iya eunbi, ibu juga sangat merindukanmu, mendengar suaramu saja membuat ibu deg degan, ibu baik baik saja disini bersama ayahmu, oh ya bagaimana kabarmu? Apa majikanmu baik padamu? "Kata ibu eunbi

"Ibu bisa saja, aku senang mendengarnya, aku disini baik baik saja, majikanku juga sangat baik padaku, dia menyayangiku"kata eunbi memikirkan majikan nya itu,

"Ibu senang mendengarnya,dan, uhuk.. Uhuk"terdengar suara batuk dari ibu eunbi. Eunbi yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut.

"Ibuuuu? Ibu kenapa? Ibu sakit? Jawab aku, dan jangan berbohong dengan bilang baik baik saja, jangan membuatku khawatir bu"terdengar jelas eunbi sangat khawatir dan meminta penjelasan pada ibunya.

"Iya iya eunbi,maaf ya, tapi kamu jangan khawatir ya, ibu ada dirumah sakit sekarang sayang, ibu sakit asma akut(?),jadi ibu dirawat disini"jawab ibunya disertai helaan nafas .

Eunbi terdiam

"Ibu, kenapa tak bilang padaku sejak tadi. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku tidak mau ibu menghadapi ini sendirian"lirih eunbi berusaha meredam tangisnya.

"Iya maaf, ibu tidak mau membuatmu khawatir "kata ibu eunbi.

"Tenang bu,eunbi akan pergi kesana,eunbi akan menemani ibu sampai sembuh,tunggu eunbi ya,eunbi sayang ibu,sampai nanti"kata eunbi.

"Ya sayang ,sampai nanti,ibu menyayangimu"balas ibu eunbi lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Aku akan memberitahu nona nanti"kata eunbi pelan.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikanku?aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan nona sendirian"lanjutnya pelan

Eunbi pun berpikir...

"Dan aku tau siapa,semoga dia mau menolongku"

"Taehyung"

Dengan cepat eunbi menelpon taehyung

"Halo? "

"Halo taehyung, aku mau bicara denganmu,bisakah kita bertemu di kafe seberang supermarket waktu bertemu? Kau tak sibuk kan? "Kata eunbi tak sabaran.

"Iya, aku tak sibuk, kapan? " taehyung

"Bagaimana jika sekarang? "Eunbi

"Ya aku akan siap siap"taehyung

Setelah itu sambungan terputus, eunbi segera bersiap siap untuk bertemu taehyung, setelah dirasa siap, eunbi segera pergi menuju kafe yang sudah ditentukan.

Eunbi sampai di kafe, dilihatnya taehyung sedang bermain hp ,

"Taehyung"panggil eunbi

"Hei duduklah aku baru saja sampai,ngomong ngomong,kau ingin bicara apa?"tanya taehyung

Eunbi pun duduk,

"Begini tae,aku mau bilang, , bla bla bla"eunbi bercerita tentang keadaan ibunya

"Jadi tae,aku ingin kau menggantikanku bekerja dengan nonaku,aku sungguh ingin menjaga ibuku tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan nonaku tanpa ada yang mrnjaganya,tapi aku juga tak bisa sembarangan memilih orang lain menggantikanku,jadi...

..aku mohon jadi penggantiku untuk menjadi asistennya aku mohon"jelas eunbi dengan wajah memelasnya,

Taehyung mengangguk mendengarnya,

"Bagaimana ya?"pikir taehyung.

"Ayolah tae,lagipula kau belum mendapat pekerjaan selain pilihan bekerja di usaha ayahmu di luar sana"tambah eunbi lagi

Dan jawabannya..

"Ya aku mau"

SKIP

Sorenya yerin sudah pulang kerumah,

Yerin segera mandi dan berganti baju,

"Eunbi ya aku lapar"sahut yerin keluar dari kamar,

"Makan malam sudah saya siapkan nona"jawab eunbi

Dan seperti biasa, yerin Akan mengajaknya makan juga

Selesai makan, eunbi membereskan makannya Dan beranjak menemui yerin di ruang tamu sedang nonton TV sambil meminum susunya,

"Permisi nona, saya mau bicara sesuatu"kata eunbi sopan.

Mendengar eunbi yang sepertinya bicara serius, yerin pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengecilkan volume TV,

"Tak biasanya kau ingin bicara sesuatu, pasti sesuatu yang penting ya, katakanlah"balas yerin dengan wajah sok seriusnya yang dibalas tawa yang ditahan eunbi sambil menunduk

"Begini nona,tadi saya berbicara dengan ibu saya ditelpon,ibu saya sedang sakit asma,dan sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit,saya tak bisa berhenti khawatir meski ibu saya menyuruh saya tak khawatir,saya ingin merawat ibu saya sampai sembuh dan menemani ibu saya di busan terus,saya...berniat untuk berhenti bekerja dengan anda nona"jeda sebelum eunbi mengatakan inti keinginannya itu, kemudian dilihatnya yerin menatapnya bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja melihat permennya terjatuh,

"Oh begitu,mmm,tentu, kalau itu menyangkut masalah ibumu, aku tak dapat melarangmu, kau akan.. Berhenti bekerja dan tak akan kembali? "Tanya yerin,

"Iya nona, saya tak ingin meninggalkan nona, tapi saya juga tak bisa berbuat apa apa, saya juga sudah punya pengganti saya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi anda, dia adalah sepupu saya,saya yakin dia akan menjaga anda dengan baik"jelas eunbi nenangkap raut wajah kebingungan dari sang majikan,

"Ya tentu, siapa namanya? "Tanya yerin tambah bingung.

"Dia seorang laki laki, namanya kim taehyung, dia adalah pindahan busan,dia baik nona"kata eunbi.

"Ah bukankah dia sepupu yang kau bilang itu? "Tanya yerin.

"Ya nona"eunbi

"Iya, aku mengerti dan setuju, kapan kau akan pergi?"tanya yerin,

"Saya akan pergi lusa,nona"kata eunbi.

"Ya aku yang akan mengurusnya,kau urusi saja barang barangmu, kau akan tinggal disana"kata yerin.

"Terima Kasih nona"kata eunbi kemudian berbalik dan pamit beranjak kekamar

"Aku menyayangimu nona"


	3. chapter 3

Hari ini eunbi akan segera pergi dari rumah yerin ,dia akan tinggal dirumah ibunya di busan sana dan akan tinggal disana ,itu artinya dia tidak akan bekerja lagi dengan yerin,saat ini eunbi sedang mengemasi barang barangnya kedalam tas,dia juga sudah menghubungi taehyung untuk segera bersiap siap pindah kerumah yerin dan menggantikannya menjadi asisten.

"Eunbi yaaa"panggil yerin

"Ya nona masuklah"jawab eunbi

Kepala yerin menggembul dari balik pintu,

Lalu diapun masuk dan duduk diatas kasur eunbi,sedangkan eunbi duduk dibawah .

"Eunbi,ibumu kan sedang sakit dan disana kau pasti menjaga ibumu dan tidak bekerja kan?jadi,aku ingin memberikan uang ini untukmu,keperluan obat ibumu dan kebutuhanmu disana,ini memang tidak banyak,tapi kau bisa menelponku jika uang mu sudah habis" jelas yerin sambil memberikan amplop yang sangat tebal pada eunbi

Eunbi pun menatap uang yang ada ditangannya,dia tahu menolak uang itu pun sama saja membuat yerin marah,dan dia yidak ingin melihat wajah sedih sang majikan tersayang.

Akhirnya diapun menerima dengan senyuman..

"Terima kasih nona,aku sangat menyayangimu,aku pasti akan merindukanmu,saya mohon pada nona untuk membalas pesa saya ya"

Kata eunbi sambil menyeka air matanya yang mengalir.

"Ishh cengeng sekali sih kau itu ,begitu saja menangis,jangan sampai kau menelpon ku terus nanti"

Sinis yerin dengan wajah menahan tangisnya yang lucu,

Menggemaskan

Eunbi tersenyum disela tangisnya melihat yerin,

Dia pasti sangat merindukan nonanya ini...

SKIP

hari ini yerin dan eunbi berangkat menuju stasiun ,eunbi sedang duduk dikursi tunggu ,eunbi akan berangkat pukul 8 malam tapi mereka sudah sampai pukul 7.20 artinya mereka menunggu agak cukup lama..

Saat ini eunbi sedang duduk sendiri,dia menunggu taehyung,katanya taehyung akan mengantar kepergiannya ke busan ,

Srmentara yerin sedang mengurus kepergiannya sekalian buang air kecil,mungkin agak lama.

Tak lama taehyung muncul,

"Hei maaf agak lama,tadi aku ketiduran,oh ya kau masih lama kan berangkatnya?" taehyung

"Iya duduklah sini,aku mau cerita,nonaku sedang pergi" eunbi

(Duduk berdua)

"Tae,aku mau cerita soal nonaku,aku ingin kau tau mengenai nonaku karna kau akan menjadi asistennya,aku tak ingin kau berbuat kesalahan"

Eunbi

"Ya ceritakanlah,aku akan dengarkan" taehyung

"Jangan menyela ya"eunbi

Taehyung mengangguk

"Nonaku itu umurnya 21 tahun sama sepertimu,dia itu memang terlihat mengesalkan ,tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat baik tae,

Oh ya makanan yang tidak dia suka itu wortel jadi kau jangan menambah wortel pada masakanmu ya,karna itu akan mengerikan nantinya(dengan wajah ngeri)setiap pagi sampai siang kadang kadang dia pergi untuk membantu pekerjaan ayahny...blablabla...oh ya jangan lupa berikan vitamin pada nonaku ya,jaga kesehatannya jangan sampai sakit,kau akan berurusan denganku kalau terjadi apa apa drngannya!"

Jelas eunbi panjang lebar

Taehyung mengangguk angguk kan kepalanya,meski dia menguap kebosanan,

"Satu lagi tae yang harus kau tau"ucap eunbi serius

"Aku tau kau orangnya agak kasar,jadi jangan pernah lukai nonaku ,jangan jatuh cinta padanya karena kau orangnya posesif dan keras kepala bukan?aku tak mau nonaku terluka karenamu!"

Jelas eunbi

Mendengar keseriusan eunbi bercerita mengenai nonanya,taehyung mengangguk,

Tak terasa ,sudah pukul 7.56 artinya eunbi sudah harus bersiap siap berangkat,atau bus akan meninggalkannya,

Taehyung terlihat membantu eunbi memasukkan barang barangnya ke dalam mobil,sedangkan eunbi celungak celinguk mencari keberadaan nonanya,

Terlihat dari jauh ,yerin berlari sambil membawa bungkusan,

Eunbi mencoba menangkap yerin agar nonanya itu tidak terjatuh,

"Maaf aku terlambat,tadi aku membeli kue dulu,ini,untuk bekalmu dijalan,agar kau tak lapar"kata yerin sambil menyerahkan bungkusannya pada eunbi

"Terima kasih nona" eunbi tersenyum

Eunbi pun teringat pada taehyung,diapun segera mencari taehyung

"Tae,sini"teriak eunbi

Merasa dipanggil,taehyung menghampiri dua orang itu,

Eunbi menoleh pada yerin"nona,dia taehyung,orang yang akan menggantikanku menjadi asisten pribadimu,dan tae dia jung yerin,nonaku"kata eunbi menjelaskan bergantian pada taehyung dan yerin.

"Ah nona yerin,senang berkenalan dengan anda,saya taehyung yang akan bekerja dengan anda"bungkuk taehyung(dia imut sekali)

"Ah aku yerin,majikan dari eunbi dan akan menjadi majikanmu"balas bungkuk yerin(asistenku orang yang sangat tampan)

Eunbi tersenyum melihatnya,

"Ah aku harus berangkat,busnya sudah mau berangkat,aku pergi dulu nona,tae"

Eunbi segera masuk kedalam bus,tapi sebelumnya,

"Tae,jaga nonaku,ingat pesanku" eunbi pada taehyung

"Nona aku menyayangimu,balas pesanku ya" eunbi pada yerin

Keduanya pun hanya mengangguk

Bus eunbi pun perlahan melaju meninggalkan stasiun serta taehyung dan yerin,keduanya pun saling bertatapan..

"Ah nona ,saya harus pergi dulu,bukankah besok saya akan mulai bekerja pada nona?" taehyung

"Ah pergilah,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ,sampai bertemu besok"ucap yerin cuek sambil meninggalkan taehyung

"Dingin sekali nona nya eunbi ini,ah sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan barang barangku untuk besok"ucap taehyung dalam hati,

Akhirnya keduanya pergi menuju rumah masing masing..

SKIP

Paginyaa,

Pagi pagi taehyung membawa tas tasnya menuju taksi yang dipesannya,dia lalu masuk mobil

"Anda ingin pergi kemana tuan?"tanya supir itu,

"Antarkan aku ke alamat ini "jawab taehyung sambil memberikan alamat nya dikertas yang sudah diberikan eunbi kemarin.

Supir itu pun mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya,

Taehyung hanya memasang wajah dinginnya.

Dirumah yerin,alarm membangunkan yerin dari tidurnya,

Yerin hanya mematikan alarm itu dan kembali menggeliatkan badannya dan mulai tidur lagi..

Setelah 15 menit,terdengar suara bel dari luar kembali mengagetkan yerin dari tidurnya,

"Ishh siapa sih yang datang pagi pagi begini,ini kan hari minggu,mengganggu saja"omel yerin,

Diapun teringat dengan taehyung,calon asisten nya hari ini.

"Kalau yang datang si tae itu,bagaimana?mungkin dia kali ya,aishh merepotkan saja sih"ucap yerin sambil bangkit dari tidurnya

Yerin pun membuka pintunya,muncul taehyung dari balik pintu,

"Ah kau taehyung yang akan menjadi asistenku kan?"tanya yerin tak mempedulikan penampilannya saat ini,

"Ah ya benar nona,saya akan bekerja mulai hari ini"jawab taehyung sambil memperhatikan penampilan yerin yang hanya memakai atasan bajunya ,

"Oh ya kau mulai bekerja hari ini,ayo masuk"yerin mempersilahkan taehyung,

"Mari kuantar kau kekamarmu"kata yerin lagi,

Setelah sampai dikamar taehyung,yerin pun mempersilahkan taehyung istirahat

,"aku akan kekamarku untuk mandi,terserah kau akan mulai bekerja mu dari mana,yang pasti pekerjaan utamamu adalah melayani semua kebutuhanku saja,karena masalah bersih bersih dirumah ini,ada pembantu lain"

Jelas yerin,

"Baik nona,saya akan memasak untuk anda"ucap taehyung pada yerin

Yerin mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan kamar taehyung untuk pergi kekamarnnya,

Hari hari taehyung dan yerin akan dimulai dari sini.


	4. chapter 4

Hari ini adalah hari pertama taehyung bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Yerin ,setelah,taehyung membereskan barang barangnya dikamar,dia segera bergegas keluar kamar,namun,ketika sampai di pintu,

"Baju apa yang harus dipakai ya?masa baju bebas?ah,tapi kalau nanti...sudahlah"

Taehyung segera pergi mencari letak dapur dirumah ini,ternyata setelah dilihat lihat,rumah ini lumayan besar,

Taehyung cukup kesulitan mencari letak dapur,dia lalu melewati sebuah pintu berwarna pink,

'sepertinya ini kamar nona yerin'

Batinnya

Tak mau berlama lama,akhirnya taehyung menemukan letak dapur yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi utama,

Senyum puas taehyung tunjukkan

Taehyung pun membuka kulkas,barang Barang yang dibutuhkan semuanya ada disini,

Taehyung akan membuat kimchi,diambilnya bahan bahan untuk membuat kimchi,

Begini begini,taehyung cukup pandai dalam memasak,dikarenakan dia sudah cukup lama hidup mandiri karena ditinggal orang tua yang pergi keluar negeri.

Ketika taehyung baru memotong motong bahan yang akan diolahnya,

Suara langkah kaki di tangga memenuhi pendengarannya,

Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok gadis berpakaian kaus kebesaran serta celana pendek yang sekarang adalah nonanya berjalan ke arahnya,

"Hei kau masih memasak?ughhh...aku lapar"keluh Yerin sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

Taehyung tertegun melihatnya,mungkin terkejut dengan sikap nonanya untuk pertama kalinya,

Namun dia segera menyadarkan pikirannya...

"Ah nona yerin,anda sudah selesai mandi?saya baru akan membuat kimchi untuk Anda,mohon sabar ya nona..."

-Taehyung

Yerin hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi meja makan,kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya ,

Taehyung melirik Yerin yang sibuk mengotak Atik ponselnya,

'ternyata dia agak cuek orangnya,tapi kenapa..."

Taehyung kembali fokus pada masakannya,

Memotong motong bahan makanan.

Setelah agak lama menunggu,yerin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan menatap taehyung yang sudah mulai memutuskan makanan yang dibuatnya..

Pandangan Yerin membuat taehyung risih dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya.

"Tae,sudah selesai?"

-yerin

"Sudah nona,ini makanannya"-taehyung

Sambil menyerahkan masakannya ke hadapan Yerin,

"Tae?"

Panggil Yerin

"Ya nona?"-taehyung

"Makanannya masih ada?ambilkan lagi 1 porsi"

Kata Yerin sambil melihat wajan yang berisi makanan tadi.

"Ya nona,buat apa?"

-taehyung

"Kau ambilkan saja dulu"

Yerin dengan suara juteknya

Taehyung mengangguk dan menuangkan makanan yang tersisa ke dalam piring.

"Ini nona"sambil menyerahkan piring itu,dan kemudian bersiap untuk balik lagi,

"Taehyung"panggil Yerin dengan nada agak menekannya,membuat taehyung agak takut takut pada nona barunya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?cepat duduk dan makanlah,aku tak mau ada penolakan"ucap Yerin penuh penekanan ,lalu duduk di kursi dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Taehyung yang agak kaget dengan perlakuan nonanya,lalu teringat dengan kata kata eunbi

'dia itu keliatannya jahat,namun sebenarnya dia sangat baik'

Taehyung segera sadar dari lamunan nya,tak ingin nonanya berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya..

Taehyung akhirnya duduk dihadapan Yerin dan mulai memakan makanannya.

_skip_

Drrrtttt,drrrtttt

Ponsel Yerin berbunyi didalam kamar yang sepi ini .

Yerin segera mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Halo?"

"Halo nona Yerin?nona?ini aku eunbi"

"Eunbi?ohhh"

"Aku sudah sampai dirumah sejak pukul 6 pagi,aku senang sekali bisa bertemu ibuku"

-eunbi

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?jangan lupa belilah makanan disana,buat apa aku memberi mu uang,kalau tak kau gunakan dengan baik"

-yerin

"Iya nona,ibuku sudah agak baikkan apalagi saat aku datang,wajahnya cerah sekali,tenang nona,aku sudah membelikan ibu makan"

-eunbi

"Baguslah"

Yerin

"Nona?bagaimana dengan taehyung?apa perilaku dia baik di sana?"

-eunbi

"Ya,lumayanlah,aisshhh sudah dulu sana,lebih baik kau urus ibumu,baru saja kau pergi,sudah rindu denganku"

Yerin

"Baiklah nona,aku tutup teleponnya ya,byeeee"

-Eunbi

Yerin lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja,

Bukannya dia tak mau berbicara dengan eunbi,

Namun jika eunbi sudah menelpon,maka akan butuh waktu yang lama,karena gadis itu akan bercerita banyak hal yang membuat Yerin kesal mendengar ocehannya,

"Huuaaahhh bosannya,aishh biasanya kalau hari Minggu kan aku pergi jalan dengan eunbi,masa tiba tiba aku mengajak asisten baru itu jalan jalan"

Keluh Yerin lalu membentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin.

Drrrtttt,drtttt

Suara ponsel yang kedua kalinya menghentikan kegiatan Yerin dengan paksa.

Lalu mengambil ponselnya dengan tidak santai.

'besok datanglah ke kantor untuk membantu Paman pukul 9 Yerin ah :)'

Paman hyuk

Isi pesan tersebut.

Yerin tak berniat membalas pesan itu,bukannya tak mau,tapi...malas.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Yerin menaruh ponselnya dengan tidak santai di atas kasur,

Yerin lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil Snack dan kembali menuju ruang tamu,lalu menyalakan televisi ,

Mengganti ganti channel tv yang menurutnya membosankan,lalu kemudian tertuju pada siaran tv yang menyiarkan tentang musik.

"Oh ya dimana ya asisten baru itu?"ucapnya agak nyaring karena dia yakin taehyung tak mendengar nya.

Kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada tv.

"Nona Yerin"panggil seorang di balik tubuhnya,

Sontak Yerin terkejut dan hampir menghamburkan Snack yang dipegangnya,

"Bisakah kau pelan pelan munculnya?sungguh aku terkejut karena,bagaimana jika aku jantungan?apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?membiarkanku?hah?,ya ampuuun "

Omelnya pada taehyung sambil mengelus dadanya berulang kali.

Taehyung yang terkejut akan bentakan Yerin itu mengepalkan tangannya yang tak disadari oleh Yerin,

Namun kemudian dia pun sadar diri akan posisi nya saat ini.

"Maaf nona,saya tak sengaja mengejutkan Anda"

Ucapnya agak dingin sambil menatap Yerin agak tajam.

Yerin lalu berbalik dan mendapati perubahan wajah taehyung yang dingin itu,

'ada apa dengannya?'batin Yerin.

Menyadari perubahan itu Yerin lalu mencairkan ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Tae,ada apa kau memanggilku?"tanya Yerin agak gugup ,terbukti dari nya yang enggan menatap mata taehyung.

Taehyung kemudian sadar akan perubahan wajah Yerin yang enggan menatapnya,dia lalu menormalkan nada bicaranya serta raut wajahnya.

"Mmm,nona ,saya mau tanya,apa disini saya harus pakai baju kerja atau baju bebas saja?soalnya baju baju saya kebanyakan baju yang bebas dan santai"

Jawab taehyung dengan nada bicara yang berbeda,

Bermaksud untuk tidak membuat kesan yang buruk didepan nona barunya itu.

Lalu Yerin sadar akan sikap taehyung .

"Ah.kau tidak perlu pakai pakaian khusus,pakai saja baju mu seadanya,kau bekerja disini berarti juga rtinya kau tinggal disini,anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri"

Jawab Yerin.

"Ah begitu ya nona"

Taehyung mengangguk..

"Tae"panggil Yerin.

"Ya nona?"jawab taehyung dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Sontak Yerin terpana dengan senyum taehyung,namun kemudian dia menyadarkan dirinya..

"Maukah kau temani aku disini?aku bosan,tak ada eunbi"

Yerin

"Baik nona,dengan senang hati"

Jawab taehyung lalu kemudian duduk di sebelah Yerin

Snack yang dibawa Yerin,kini berada ditengah tengah mereka berdua. Mereka menikmati siaran tv yang sekarang menampilkan artis idola tengah membawakan lagu mereka di atas panggung ,

Tangan Yerin dan taehyung secara bergantian mengambil Snack yang tinggal setengah itu.

Sesekali Yerin bergumam

'banyak sekali orang orang nya'lirihnya ketika acara menayangkan grup seventeen di acara musik.

Sedangkan taehyung juga asik sekali dengan acara didepannya sambil terus mencomot Snack disebelahnya.

Tiba tiba...

"Ah nona ,maaf tak sengaja"ucap taehyung yang tak sengaja menarik tangan Yerin,yang dia kira Snack itu.

Yerin yang juga spontan melihat ke arah taehyung hanya menjawab dengan deheman,kemudian menarik tangannya kembali.

'ekspresi nya sangat lucu,matanya membesar dan wajah shocknya ,menggemaskan'

Pikir taehyung dalam hati yang disembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya.kembali menikmati siaran tv.

Sementara yerin.

"Aishh apa apaan reaksi ku tadi itu,dan mengapa juga dia memegang tanganku,menyebalkan,dia membuatku terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya,ishhh"

Dan tentu saja didalam hati.

SKIP

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam,setelah tadi bergonta ganti siaran tv.yerin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah pantatku panas sekali"gumamnya dengan suara kecil.

Yerin meregangkan tubuhnya lalu segera pergi hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Taehyung, kau saja yang matikan tv nya ya"

Yerin

"Ya nona selamat malam,semoga mimpimu indah"

-taehyung .

Yerin menjawab dengan deheman.

Sementara taehyung sudah selesai membereskan bekas bekas Snack dari tadi ,

Taehyung menatap Yerin yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan pandangan dinginnya,

'kurasa bekerja disini akan menarik'

'kau harus sabar taehyung,ingat janjimu pada adikmu,seperti apa ya majikan mu ini???'

-taehyung


	5. chapter 5

Matahari mulai menapakkan diri..

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi,namun sang putri tidur belum juga menunjukkan tanda akan bangun,

Alarm dikamar Yerin memang sengaja tidak dinyalakan jika tidak ada kepentingan yang khusus,

Apalagi hari ini Yerin baru akan pergi ke kantor ayahnya siang nanti.

Sedangkan sang asisten sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya,

Taehyung sudah bangun pukul setengah 6 tadi.

Mulai membereskan rumah dan membuat sarapan untuk nona barunya.

Berharap nonanya akan suka.

*Tok,tok,tok*

Ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar,siapa lagi jika bukan asisten Yerin,si taehyung.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari sang majikan,taehyung yang memang sifat awalnya begitu,langsung membuka pintu kamar Yerin dengan perlahan.

Dilihatnya Yerin berbalut selimut pink polos masih berlabuh di alam mimpinya.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya ,taehyung memperhatikan Yerin yang sedang tidur.

Ketika pergerakan Yerin menyadarkan taehyung dari kegiatannya .

"Nona Yerin,ini sudah pukul 7,bangunlah nona,saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan"

Ucap taehyung di telinga Yerin.

Terjadi pergerakan dari Yerin,sadar bahwa Yerin akan tertidur kembali.taehyung mengulangi kata katanya.

"Nona Yerin,nona,bangunlah,bukankah nanti nona akan kekantor?"

Tarhyung.

Yerin perlahan mulai sadar dari gerakan menggeliat nya itu,

Menatap taehyung dengan mata nya yang menyipit.

"Nona?kalau Anda bangun lebih siang lagi,nanti Anda terlambat ke kantornya dan tidak sempat sarapan"

Taehyung.

Yerin mengucek ngucek matanya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal.

"Kau memasak?"tanya Yerin.

Taehyung mengangguk,bersiap menunggu jawaban Yerin yang pasti menyenangkan karena menurutnya ia sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk nonanya.

"Ck,kenapa kau repot sekali,apakah kau yakin dengan kemampuan masakmu? lagipula ,kalau kau tak masak pagi ini,aku bis beli saja di restoran atau tempat makan,di pinggir jalan pasti banyak"

Ucap Yerin sarkastik.

Jlebb...

Kata kata Yerin benar benar membuat taehyung kecewa,awalnya dia berniat baik untuk memasakan nona nya itu sarapan agar dia menjadi asisten yang baik dan bisa berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Namun sikap nonanya ini benar benar membuat taehyung sakit hati.

Dan membuat taehyung ingin meninju cermin yang ada dikamar Yerin sekarang juga.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Beruntung Yerin sedang mencoba kesibukan lain sehingga tak melihat taehyung yang menatap nya tajam.seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Bereskan"satu kata dari Yerin menyadarkan taehyung dari kegiatannya.

Mencoba bersikap normal.

Yerin lalu melewati taehyung dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan kegiatan wajibnya.mandi.

Taehyung membungkuk pada Yerin sebelum Yerin masuk,kemudian mata tajamnya beralih ke arah tempat tidur dan memutuskan membereskannya.

_next_

Taehyung menyiapkan sepiring nasi lengkap beserta lauknya kemeja makan,kemudian duduk di atas meja makan ruang makan itu,

Sementara yerin belum melihat kelakuan nya.

*Tak..tak..tak*

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat sang empu yang asik duduk di atas meja makan itu ,sontak loncat dari atas meja,

Kemudian muncul Yerin dari balik anak tangga dengan menggunakan pakaian yang cukup kasual.

Rok hitam ketat di atas lutut,lalu kemeja polos berwarna pink di lengkapi sepatu dengan high heels yang cukup pendek.

"Sarapan sudah siap nona,silahkan dimakan "bungkuk taehyung.

Yerin menganggukan kepalanya.kemudian duduk di atas kursi dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Taehyung,mana sarapanmu?"

Yerin.

"Ah nanti saja nona..."

Taehyung.

"Sekarang saja,nanti kan kau akan mengantarku kekantor,lalu kapan yang kau bilang akan makan?"

Yerin.

"Cepatlah,nanti terlambat"

Ulangnya.

Taehyung segera mengambil piring kemudian menuangkan nasi kedalamnya dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

_skip_

Taehyung mengantarkan Yerin ke kantor dengan mobil,

"Kau akan pulang atau tunggu sampai aku selesai?"

Yerin.

"Terserah nona saja,saya akan mengikuti"

Taehyung.

"Ck,kenapa kau tak punya pendirian hah?sudahlah pulang saja sana,daripada kau disini ,tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan,

Hei ingatlah segera jemput aku setelah aku menelponmu nanti"

Taehyung mengangguk disertai senyuman kecut dari bibirnya.

"Tentu nona"

Yerin keluar dari mobil dan mulai memasuki arena perkantoran.

Taehyung menatap dingin Yerin yang mulai menjauh kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ck"

Taehyung menancap gas ,mobilnya mmeninggalkan arena perkantoran.

Menuju rumah.

_skip_

"Huahhh"

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu,

Fisiknya memang tak begitu lelah,

Namun hatinya lah yang membuatnya begitu merasa bekerja seharian penuh.

Mengingat begitu buruknya sikap Yerin terhadapnya.ataukah mungkin dirinyalah yang belum terbiasa akan sifat nonanya itu.

Namun dia selalu mendengarkan kata kata eunbi mengenai nonanya yang memang mempunyai sifat tidak baik,

-Eunbi bilang,dia hanya harus mendekatkan diri dengan nona Yerin,agar keduanya makin akrab

Dan supaya taehyung terbiasa dengan sifat nonanya.

Taehyung merasakan badannya agak tak nyaman,seperti ada yang mengganjal,

Taehyung bangkit dan memeriksa sofa yang dia tiduri.

"Buku buku?...hah,pasti nona Yerin tadi malam tidak membereskannya"

Mengingat tadi malam Yerin bangun malam malam untuk menonton tv sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberi pamannya.

Taehyung yang penasaran siapa yang bangun jam segini memeriksa pelakunya .taehyung sukses mendapatkan Omelan yang menyayat hati.

taehyung lalu membereskan buku buku itu kemudian membawanya menuju kamar Yerin...

Berhenti sebentar didepan pintu.

"Boleh tidak ya aku masuk sembarangan seperti ini?ah...nona kan sedang tidak ada"

Taehyung langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamar Yerin ,kemudian mencari letak rak yang berisi buku buku.

Setelah dapat,kemudian dia meletakkan buku sesuai tempatnya.

Setelah dirasa selesai,

Taehyung berjalan pelan kebelakang,untuk melihat lebih lama bagaimana kamar tidur nonanya ini.

Bukankah yang tadi hanya sesaat?.

Dengan kesadaran penuh,taehyung begitu penasaran pada nonanya ini,kakinya melangkah menuju meja yang terdapat bingkai bingkai foto ,

Tangannya meraih foto yang bergambar eunbi sepupunya dan Yerin nonanya yang saling tersenyum ke kamera.

Senyum itu,indah sekali.

Kemudian tangannya meletakkan foto itu dan beralih menuju bingkai satunya.

Itu adalah bingkai foto Yerin dan keluarganya,-sedang diluar negri.

Tak lama tangannya beralih lagi ke foto satunya ,

Taehyung agak tertegun melihat foto yang dipegangnya .

Difoto itu,ekspresi yang Yerin tunjukkan sungguh berbeda dari yang biasa ditunjukkan pada taehyung,

Kali ini benar benar senyum yang sangat cerah,

"Dia...sangat cantik"

"Aku begitu penasaran sekarang padanya"

_skip_

Yerin sudah pulang,tadi Yerin memberitahu taehyung kalau dia akan pergi makan malam dulu dengan rekan rekan keluarga nya bersama Paman nya.

Jadi Yerin sekalian pulang bersama pamannya.

Taehyung membukakan pintu untuk Yerin.

"Aku pulang"Yerin

"Selamat datang nona Yerin"taehyung

"Ah ya,ini makanan untukmu,habiskan ya nanti basi,aku mau ke kamar"

Yerin langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat'.

"Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat nona yerin"

Ucap taehyung pada Yerin yang sudah sampai di tangga.

Yerin menoleh dengan wajah bingung dan polosnya,

"Ah ne kau juga"

Balasnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apakah senyummu hanya sebatas itu padaku nona?bisakah aku melihatnya lebih dari itu?"

Taehyung

Bukan wajah sedih yang taehyung tunjukkan melainkan...

smirk...


End file.
